Defiance
by hippicowgirl
Summary: Annabeth breaks up with Percy, his dad forgets about him and Paul becomes abusive. what does all this lead up to...
1. Chapter 1

I felt pain coarse through my body. Flames erupted in my chest and my eyes felt heavy. My mind lost some of its control of my body.

The pain was worse than bathing in the river Styx. Then finally it all stopped. Kronos was now completely in control of my body.

But my thoughts where still there. " Very good Percy Jackson you will make a very good host. And with your body we will definitely be able to take down Olympus.

Inside I felt the happiest I have felt since Annabeth dumped me.

See my names Percy Jackson, son of the terrible arrogant Poseidon. When I was 16 I helped save Olympus and now I was out to destroy it.

As soon as I fulfilled the prophesy no body wanted anything to do with me. I was just another piece in there games. Peter, the child of the next great prophesy, was now destined for greatness.

And so Annabeth had dumped me for Peter and Poseidon who had once _loved _me left me for all of his new GREAT children.

So where does that leave me, alone with my mother and her abusive husband Paul Blowfish.

See when they first got married everything was great but all good things end. And so Paul started drinking and ever since he has been abusing me and my mother.

But one day he got out of control. I had been out for most of it but when I got back I saw my mother lying limp on the ground with Paul clutching her throat.

I was terrified I could see she was still breathing faintly so I charged. I lunged for his throat but he had a knife. He slit my arm and then he finished off my amazing mother.

Even to this day I can see her body laying there with the knife sticking out from her chest. I had nightmares for months. Paul was still out there though so I always had to be on the look out.

And so I was left with nothing and no one in this gods forsaken world. I lived alone on the streets not old enough to rent my own place.

And then one day I got the message.

It was from Kronos he had heard of what happened to me and he knew I was in need of getting revenge.

And so we got together and started planning how we would take down Olympus. Finally after three months of persuasion I agreed to let Kronos have control of my body.

And so here we are now with me having my body possessed by a great Titan god.

In only three weeks I would finally get to see all those people I hated so much at the mercy of my sword. I looked into a mirror and smiled with satisfaction.

It was still my body but I had piercing gold eyes and I radiated a glow of power. My body was ripped and my face was etched with lines from hard work and wisdom.

But what had changed the most about me since I saved Olympus was the deep amount of hatred in my eyes.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

It had been a year and a half since I had left Percy for Peter. At first I thought I loved Peter but now I knew how wrong I was.

He had cheated on me with my ex-best friend Katie Gardner. And then he hit me when I broke up with him. I knew I would never have the connection I had with Percy with peter but I never thought he would hit me.

I haven't been the same person ever since. I have often tried to IM Percy but he would just block me. Grover had tried reading his mind with the empathy link they shared but Percy had disconnected it.

No one had heard of or from Percy ever since he left camp. Rumors of him being dead have been going through camp for a long time but I could never bring myself to believe them.

Besides me and Grover Percy only had one other friend, Nico Di Angelo. But no one had heard from nico in a long time.

Nico had been so mad at me when I broke Percy's heart that he promised me a long painful death when the time came.

This kind of scared me knowing so many of my friends now hated me. Thalia caught wind of what happened between Me and Percy and disowned me from being her friend.

And so I am now completely alone. Even Chiron hates me ever since I made his favorite camper leave. Even though he wasn't allowed to say it everyone noticed how he treated me differently.

I hated it so much I had thought about killing myself but knowing I would then have to face nico in the underworld I decided against it.

…**..**

**Ok so I just wanted to write this I like the stories about how Percy goes against Olympus ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Along the trail we went. Hours and hours of walking. My feet began to ache, but if I even tried to stop Kronos would make me walk faster.

My throat was dry from the lack of water. But the thing that kept me moving along was the fact that in only two days we will throw over Olympus.

Finally after what seemed like decades Kronos allowed us to stop and make camp. We found a lake nearby and let me tell you I never was happier to see water in my life, and that's a lot coming from a son of HIM.

After a long nights rest we started up again in the early morning. The monsters all trailed behind some dieing in the middle of the group from dehydration.

And yet we continued. We couldn't stop we had to make it to camp Half blood before they caught wind of what we where doing.

We where already behind schedule and let me tell you Kronos does NOT like to be behind. So he thought it would work if we sprinted a little while, well it didn't.

Instead we lost a lot more monsters. By now we where running way behind and we had only half the army we started with. And that is NOT good.

Kronos began to steam in furry. Yelling orders to monsters who looked like they would drop. He swore to never let any of them rise again if they DARED to die.

That kept them going a little longer but you can't stop yourself from dehydration unless there is water around, which there wasn't.

( Kronos is in **bold**. Percy regular.)

" **We have to make an unplanned stop." Kronos told me inside of my head.**

"We need more recruits. We will never be able to do this with an army this size.'

" **We have to go to the underworld. There are tons of monsters there. But Hades can't see us."**

" It will have to be just me and you then."

"**Sounds good lets go"**

" Well we cant just barge into the underworld we need a plan."

" **Why?"**

" Ok whatever just don't get us killed. Ok?"

" **Deal lets go."**

" My dear army. We are going to have to make a small side trip into the underworld. But you guys can not come with us. It will be just I.

We will find a place with water and you guys will stay there and you will be there when I get back." Kronos said the last part almost as a threat.

Although he didn't say _or else, _everyone knew he meant you would be there when he got back or you would be killed.

And so we started off to find an entrance to the underworld. When we finally got in I spotted Nico.

He was over by the Styx talking to a dead man. I tried to hide but Nico spotted me a second to soon.

He came walking over obviously not realizing I was Kronos.

" Hey Percy what's u- HOLY CRAP YOU ARE KRONOS!"

He screamed taking a step back.

" Nico…."

" Dude I understand. Uh hey could I- um you know….Join?"

I was shocked I knew Nico had a lot of anger and hatred boiling up inside of him but I never thought it would be enough for him to join kronos.

You see I had basically forgotten all about Nico. He was probably one of the only people from my past life that I didn't hate or want to kill.

" Sure. We are going to need lots of recruits. Can you help us gather all the monsters and demi gods you can find."

" We need to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible.

**ANNABETH"S POV**

We have been training non stop. Practicing for the big game of capture the flag. Peters 16 birthday wa sin two days. Something was supposed to happen.

But so far NOTHING at all happened. Not even any monsters had come to camp in the past couple of weeks. Everything has been so quite that some people think the Oracle made a mistake when she told the prophesy.

My life pretty much sucks right now. I officially have NO friends the counselors hate me the tree nymphs run when they see me. And Grover hasn't talked to me in months.

I was deeply depressed but no one cared. Even my half siblings in the Athena cabin have been treating me differently. Malcome no longer talked to me.

And my favorite sister Emily moved her bunk so it was no longer on top of mine. Now she just gives me a dirty look whenever she sees me.

It hurt me a lot all I did at night was sit and cry. I haven't been eating but of course no one noticed.

**CHIRON'S POV**

It had been a long time since I have seen Percy Jackson. He was always my favorite camper. His bravery was unbelievable and his loyalty was crazy.

He had such a big heart and he was so easy going Chiron admired him. Chiron always thought of his students as his children.

But this son of Poseidon stood out. Everyone noticed how Percy would get a little more attention then everyone else. But they didn't care. Everyone thought it was just because Percy was destined to die at the age of 16.

But I had different reasons. When he saw Percy so weak and vulnerable unconscious at the top of half blood hill I knew it was the child of the great Prophesy.

And right from that moment I made a deep bond with Percy. Now when Percy left it broke me. Even though I would never admit it I spent many nights crying alone in my room.

I hated Annabeth for making him leave. For breaking my _sons _heart_. And I hated Peter for stealing Percy's thunder. _

_I even had a little bit of hatred towards the gods. They used Percy and everyone knew it. And I knew it was wrong. But there was nothing I could do about it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry I have not updated in SO long. I have been really busy with school. Report cards are coming up and I REALLY don't want to get my computer taken away because of crappy grades 1 LOL. **

**I am sorry to anybody who thinks the characters are way OOC. But I needed them to be that way or else the story wouldn't work as well. **

**I am always open to suggestions. So if you have anything that you would like to see included in the story just tell me and I will try my hardest to incorporate it into the story.**

**I am sorry to everyone who likes Percy but I personally think he makes a good bad guy. I know everyone is being a little harsh to Annabeth but I really don't like Annabeth to much ( Sorry to everyone who LOVES her)**

**Well enough of my talking here you guy the third chapter FINALLY!**

…

**;;;;;;;;;;;**

**;;;;;;;;;;;**

I Peeked over the fern I was hiding behind. Just five feet in front of me lay the place I hated the most. Campers ran around fighting.

Ares children threw Greek fire at the Aphrodite cabin. And then I saw my old cabin. It was just the way I left it. I could see my bed through the large window.

Still unmade with a few clothes thrown about. In only one hour we would attack. But for now we had to rest so we would be strong enough to over take camp.

We had at least five hundred monsters and Demi-Gods combined.

Nico was right next to me sleeping. I still couldn't believe he would join us but I guess he has been through a lot lately as well.

Finally I laid my head down to rest hoping I could get at least a couple of minutes of sleep before I finally got my revenge.

**1 HOUR LATER**

I awoke from a dream less sleep. My body was fully healed and ready to kick but. I blew my silent horn that only monsters could hear.

All the monsters stood waking the demi gods. We got on our fully body Greek armor. Greek fire was loaded onto the canons we planned on firing to signal our arival.

"3, 2, 1, FIRE!"

The monsters screamed as flames erupted all over camp.

Campers ran around screaming trying to take out the fire. Chiron galloped out of the big house trying to pin point the cause of the fire.

While everyone was in a panic our army slowly descended upon the big white house. Then ona count down of ten all of the monsters attacked.

Swords clashed as they hit armor. Monsters screamed as bronze found kinks in the armor. Children scream as claws slash there bodies.

But to me this was music to my ears. They finally got to feel like what it was like for me. Then I again blew my horn and all the monsters came back.

If anything we lost maybe only TEN monsters. Then we all marched up to the front of the big house. Campers stood in shock as they saw the size of our army.

Some little children ran away screaming in fright while others where so shocked they couldn't move. Finally I saw Annabeth. The person I hated more than anything in the world.

" Hello Annabeth, long time no see. Do you remember me?' I said laughing a cold, harsh, humorless laugh. Making half of the people cringe in fright.

" P-P-Percy?" Annabeth said shocked. When I saw her face now so full of pain it only added to my anger.

_Percy!_

_What is he doing here?_

_Maybe he is going to save us!_

_You idiot he isn't saving us he is here to destroy us!_

_Why?_

_Because of HER _

_Who Annabeth?_

_Yes annabeth!_

I smiled at all the little conversations that broke out when they learned who I was.

I slowly took off my helmet and everyone stopped talking. Annabeth bagan to weep but that only made me smile wider.

" I am not Percy anymore." I said grining from ear to ear. " I am now your worst nightmare."

And with that all of us attacked at once.

While people where fighting a war that we would definitely win, Nico, Thalia ( Who was now on our side ) and I snuck out with about forty monsters.

And so we began our trek back to Olympus. We where a little ways in when I remembered one of my powers.

I stopped everyone next to a lake. I stepped in to my ankles and then cupped some water in my hands. I lightly blew the water and then thrust my hands out making a funnel apear.

I mumbled a few words in ancient Greek

( Stop now water and transport us all to Olympus)

The water stopped in the shape of a doorway. Everyone was looking at me in shock but I just gestured for them to follow as I stepped through the door of water.

I walked through a short tunnel of water and then suddenly I was right by the elevator to Olympus. When I saw the others join me I walked in and took half of the group with me and left the other half to come up in a minute.

All of the gods where gone except for one. Nemesis, the goddess of revenge, sat in front of the door waiting for someone to arrive.

… Little did I know that I was the exact person she was waiting for…

…**.**

…

…

…

**..**

**Ok so I hope everyone liked it and PLEASE review. **

**- JESSICA SANDALZ LA-RUE-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I am sorry I have not updated in a really long time. I have had a lot on my mind so it has been hard to find time to write. This is probably just going to be a filler chapter so that I can get some other things done. Sorry to anybody that was really looking forward to a long chapter. But you know what maybe I will make it a little longer. Well anyway here is the next chapter so read to find out just how long it is realy going to be.**

`"Hello Perseus Jackson. I have been waiting for you," Nemeses said in a scary voice as she looked at us closely. It felt like she could see our deepest darkest secrets. Almost as if she was looking into my very soul. I shivered at the feeling but because I was in Kronos's body she didn't notice. "Hello Nemeses," Thalia, Nico and I said at the same time. Nemeses looked at us and replied "I know what you want. You will try and take revenge. I know the feeling after all I AM the goddess of revenge. I have seen what everyone has done to you three. They have used you just like they have used me. And now I wish to join you guys to bring down Olympus. I am sick of this place where I can never die. I wish to leave this living hell.

And so if you would allow me I would LOVE to help you out." We all looked at each other in shock. She had just spoken allowed just what we had been thinking. I smiled and replied easily "Well then what are we waiting for. We need to give these bastards a taste of their own medicine. A few snorts were heard and that was probably the last funny thing we heard for a LONG time. Suddenly we were running into the big room to get the cow thing **(A/N I know I am an idiot but I can't for the life of me think of what it was called sorry) ** I am sorry buddy I told the little thing and then I threw it into the sounded as if a bomb had just erupted as soon as the cow thing hit the water.

I immediately felt my body becoming stronger and stronger. But then a thought struck me _Annabeth knows my Achilles spot! _Kronos read my thoughts and freaked out. Then Kronos got an idea. He used to be the god of the underworld. Therefore; he would be able to control the river so I was taking yet another bath. But this time it did not hurt at all. It almost felt good just like the time I had tried slicing my arms to rid myself of pain. A picture of Annabeth kept me alive this time to. Except this time it was a picture of Annabeth with a sword through her stomach that kept me alive.

Finally it was done and the pain subsided but the anger still flared in my chest. I looked up and realized I had never ACTUALLY been in the styx. I was still standing in Olympus with Nico, Thailia and Nemesis. Then I realised what Kronos had done. He had cursed me through my mind instead of us having to go back down to the underworld. "Well I guess this is it, lets go," Nemissis said and for the first time since we got here I noticed just how hot Nemesis really was. I blushed slightly thinking of how Kronos was hearing everything I thought.

Then I realized just how stupid and girly I must sound thinking of something like that at a time like this.i pushed the thought out of my mind. I started towards Zeuses thrown first. I grabbed my sword and slashed it clear down the middle of the excessively large thrown. The chair churned to dust and somewhere in the world Zeus had too. Next I went to Hera and killed her chair. Then I went to Poseidon's thrown. But here I stopped for a moment "I hope you rot in Tartarus you bastard," I screamed as I slashed the chair.

I had just enough time to get the major gods killed before I saw the minor gods and goddesses some in. Them I finished off fairly quickly though. All the gods are gone, except for Nemesis; I almost danced right then and there. But I was caught off guard as Nemesis's lips crashed onto mine. I looked over and saw that Nico and Thalia were preoccupied with each others mouths to see me and Nemesis. I put my arms around her neck thinking about how much better this was than making out with Annabeth.

But my little fairy tale ending was ruined by a large sob that echoed off the large empty walls. I reluctantly took my lips off of Nemesis's lips and turned to see who had ruined my moment. Standing there with a pale face was Annabeth. She was weeping on her knees now, but I did not care. I did not want to kill her either though. Instead I decided I would make her suffer like she did to me. So I had my minions take Annabeth and throw her into a cellar where she would never be fed.

Then I had some official stuff I had to deal with. On the top of my "to do" list was to get Kronos's soul out of my body. Now if I though all the hell I had been through up until now was painful this was nothing compared to all that put together. But it was worth it to know I was no longer sharing my body with another creature. Next thing to do was figure out who would be the new gods and goddesses. Kronos decided he would like to be god of the underworld yet again.

I was going to take my place as king of all the gods as well as the sea. And Nemesis would rule alongside of me as my queen. She would still be the goddess of revenge but she would also be the goddesses of battle strategy and wisdom. Thalia was the new goddess of the hunt and moon but this time she was not sworn to eternal maiden hood. Nico, Thalia's husband, was the new god of war. All the other new gods and goddess were unimportant to me except for one other goddess. This important goddess was my first daughter. Agalia, which means brightness and joy, was the new goddess of beauty and love. She was mine and Nemises beautiful daughter and the first thing that has made me truly happy in a long time.

And so, we all lived happily ever after in our new home up high on Olympus.

**Ok I know that was a cheesy ending but I liked it. I hope you all did to. For anyone who is a little confused about how Percy killed the gods then let me make it a little more clear for you. In my story the gods source of power is their thrown. So when Percy destroyed their thrown then he destroyed that god or goddess as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys this is JUST an author's note. I don't know if I should do a sequel or not. So if everyone could just PLEASE give me your opinion on whether or not I should write a sequel that would be great!**

**Also a lot of people had some important questions so I would just like to answer them so everything makes sence.**

**XsecretmangawriterX; ****The gods were at camp half-blood because of all the monsters. I know the whole **_**Hestia never leaves Olympus **_**thing but that is absolutely a lie. Even in one of the PJO books Hestia was not in Olympus; therefore, she does not have to be in Olympus either. And someone WAS in Olympus watching over. Nemesis was watching over Olympus while everyone else was fighting alongside the demi-gods at camp half blood.**

**Nicoluvsme; **** OK first of all yes there are quite a few things unanswered, that is why I am doing this chapter right now. Remember this story takes place after the first Titan war when Percy had made that wish that all of the minor gods get a thrown in Olympus. SO; therefore, Hades and all the minor gods and goddesses DO have a thrown on Olympus now. You will find out what happened to camp half-blood if I DO make a sequel. The mortals went on as if nothing ever happened. And Thalico is NOT incest because gods technically do not have DNA. And if they did then Percy and Annabeth never would have been able to be together. Also there are a lot of other stories out there that have Thalico in them and no one complains about them.**

**Ok those were really the only big questions I got but if anyone else has any coments or questions I will make sure to answer them via personal message **

** ~Jessica Sandalaz La-Rue~**


End file.
